DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Applicant's Narrative) A symposium entitled "Bayesian Statistics in Science and Technology:Case Studies II" will be held at Carnegie-Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, on Saturday, October 9, 1993 through Monday, October 11, 1993. The symposium will include three extended presentations of applications of Bayesian methods in problems in which the statistician was an integral member of the research team and the statistical methods were an important part of the research. Two contributed poster sessions will also be held. The objectives of the symposium are to: identify and focus attention on specific implementation and theoretical problems that hinder applications of Bayesian methods, and to identify candidate solutions; provide a forum in which the interplay between statistical theory and practice will be explored in the context of concrete research projects; and produce a book containing well-documented case studies and data sets suitable for use in teaching applied statistics. The applicants plan to have a common theme for the invited papers. Three abstracts on proposed biomedical topics have already been received. A call for both invited and contributed papers is being issued to the general statistical community. Papers will be selected by the organizers based on appropriateness to the goals of the workshop and, in the case of the invited papers, commonality of theme.